Developments continue to be made in RF shielding and RF shielded rooms for research, medical, military and other government uses. Enclosures with RF shielding, in some cases, also require soundproofing or acoustic insulation in order to protect against the transmission of sound from either within or outside of the shielded enclosure.
An important feature of RF shielded rooms is the door. For the door, RF and acoustic shielding occurs around the perimeter of the door, i.e., at the seal, and also through the door panels. For acoustic purposes, in particular, control of the passage of sound waves focuses on the door seal as well as on the mechanical door system, that is, on controlling and preventing the passage of sound waves through the air and also by vibration through materials. The present invention improves on both characteristics.
In addition to providing RF shielding and soundproofing, the door must also be functional. In addition, past efforts and designs have shown that the RF and soundproofing seals must be designed in such a manner that they do not wear and break through use.